Bad Boys like You
by Kate-chan418
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, the playboy of Fiore College and Lucy Heartfillia, the newest, richest and hottest girl in school. After their first meeting, an accident occurred. Leaving Lucy and Natsu to find out what truly happened, what if someone was lurking under the shadows, jealous. Killing anyone who helps Lucy and Natsu into a couple. (I'm pretty weak on making summaries, hmmph!)
1. Their Meeting

Bad Boys like You

* * *

"Luce, what am I to you?" He asked, his breath was tickling my neck. Making me shiver to the spine, as tints of pink was slowly covering my face.

I wasn't like this, I am a Heartfillia. Heartfillias shoudn't waste their time with boys like him, they shouldn't even have time to deal with bad boys like him.

But him, he was different. He was a bad boy, Hell! He even lays on girls, playing at them like they are toys. He was a dirty, gluttonous, fat and selfish pig… That was my first expression, when I first met him.

"Stop! N-Natsu, please. I-I have a boyfriend, so please! Stop!" I was scared, Sting might see me, no… Us. I was stuttering, shivering like hell has frozen.

"You could just leave him, then come with me. Love me like you have never did." His husky voice, his hot breath, everything about him was perfect all except hi ego. His huge, huge ego. He feels like he was the king of the world, like he could rule us.

I finally realized, he was totally getting me laid. Oh hell no that'd happen. Fucking son of a Bitch! So I decided, to play with him a little.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Hello~

This is my very first fanfic, I think. So I have a Tumblr account and I have 3 or more fics there for you to read.

My name there is foreveralways214, have fun~

And because this my first story, no flames!

Luv u~ bye~


	2. Breaking News

**Hello there!**

**It's me again; I bet you hate me, do you?**

**Since I (literally) did not post anything and I deserve a punishment for this.**

**My reason for that is I had a "writer's block."**

**Yes, a writer's block. My head was blank for a few months, I was just staring at the t.v. and drool while eating junkfoods and becoming a couch potato. **

**But because of your reviews (despite how small it was & it made me quite sad) I was inspired to right this. Charr.**

**So... I will update ****Bad Boys like You**** first, since it has quite many (few) reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Kate-chan does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Lucy let out an ear-piercing scream, throwing the newspaper away and spilling the hot cocoa.

"Oh... My... God..." Her chocolate-brown eyes were filled with tears, ready to roll down her cheeks.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**Lissana Strauss, a college student of Fiore High, was found on Strawberry Street dead.**

**She had a few bruises in her arms and stabs on her heart, **

**A boy, who's name is Kyle Phoebe, found her on the alley way crying for help.**

**But after admitted to the city's hospital, she was still proclaimed "Dead on Arrival."**

**The F.I.T. or Fiore Investigation Team has been on the case since yesterday.**

**Please call 4038-7291 (A/N: This is a random number, don't call it.) for more information.**

"I can't," she gulped, "believe it." She was on a verge of getting bald because she pulling her hair out right now.

"I-I got t-to call M-Mira..." She stumbled towards her phone, she felt weak and numb.

Her cold fingers pressed each number hurriedly, cold sweat running down her head.

She slumped down her carpeted floor, tears wetting it.

_'Someone,' _she thought, '_please answer.'_

_**"H-Hello?" **_Someone answered; Erza Scarlett, the most ferocious woman in town, was crying and her voice was hoarse.

"E-Erza!" She exclaimed, slight happy that someone answered her call.

_**"Where are you? Y-You have to be here,"**_she stopped for a second, **_"this instance."_**An order came afterwards.

"Yes!" Lucy understood right away, without hesitations.

**_"Okay, Mirajane would be the one to talk to you." _**

"Right, okay... Bye."

She gulped, stood up and directly wore a blue t-shirt over her sleeveless black shirt and wore a dark blue ripped jeans.

She took her sling bag and a varsity jacket with a hoodie, wore it and a black converse.

She placed her phone on her pocket and ran through the hallways towards the exit.

As she reached the exit, she bumped to a guy.

"Lucy?"

She looked up and gasped, "S-Sting?"

* * *

**Ohmiglob! Sting! Lissana! And a dude called Kyle! **

**SHIP! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! THE WORLD'S GONNA END!**

**Nah, just kiddin'.**

**So, shocked? **

**SO bubye, maybe I'll update a few more weeks later?**

**Bye.**


End file.
